


Sweet Intoxication- Ballum Au

by SoliderPoet



Category: EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: AHH, AU, Alcohol, Angst, Concern, Disowned, Drunk AU, Drunk Ben, Fluff, Issues, M/M, Worried Callum, alcoholic au, bar worker Callum, depressing af tho, drunk, funny drunk moments, oof, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoliderPoet/pseuds/SoliderPoet
Summary: Ben finds himself lost, everyone around him leaving him with nothing. Living in a house full of past memories doesn't help either. So when he finds himself drinking everyday, he also finds himself meeting a kind-hearten bartender who grows concern after seeing him getting drunk for an entire week. So what happens when the bartender attempts to help Ben?**Trigger Warning





	Sweet Intoxication- Ballum Au

One month and everything had disappeared. First, it was his father. Told him how worthless he was, how no one wanted him. It hurt, he'd admit to that. But he was used to it, if anything he expected it. It wasn't a shock, it wasn't a heart stopping moment. More of a moment Ben will always have stitched in his brain, a moment not even a gallon of alcohol can solve.

Second time was his best friends. One day, only one day after his father disowned him and Lola came strolling in the room, pressing three tickets onto the table. ''I've decided its better if we move.'' Ben was blatantly puzzled, it came out of nowhere. ''Where?''

''NewCastle.''

Ben straightened his posture. ''Why?'' 

''Its better for Lexi and me.''

''What does that mean?''

''It means me and Lexi are going whether you like it or not.'' Ben's brow rose, taken aback at this abrupt conclusion Lola was making. ''We cant move, I've just started a proper business, Lo! Everything's going well!''   
''The third ticket isn't for you, Ben..''  
Ben was far past perplexed. His daughter was moving somewhere apparently and he wasn't. ''But you and Lexi..'' Lola sighed softly before looking at Ben with tender eyes, empathy clearly written in them. ''Its for Jay.. Me and Jay decided we'll move to Newcastle with Lexi..''

''And, i'm not apart of that plan.''

''You can still come to visit! I knew you were busy here and its not like it wasn't like that before, you living in Portugal, visiting Lex every time you got a break.'' Lola tried to convince Ben, however the other believed this absurd idea will whizz past. But after a week, Lola had packed her bags. Lola never fully achieved assuring Ben. It was more like he gave up, there was no point. The idea was clear. Both Jay and Lola didn't want to be around this place, this corrupted place- full of selfish and heartless people. Ben just thought maybe he wasn't counted as one of them. But sometimes thoughts can dissolve into a memory. A memory turning into an emotion.

The third was his own mother. It wasn't as hurtful as Ben could imagine. It was more offence then ever hurt. His mother established to him that he has to move, move out of the family house. The Beale house. And if it wasn't obvious enough, Ben wasn't a Beale. Of course, Ben agreed to it, decided it'll only end up being more of hassle then it really needs to be. ''Here, your own place now, aye?'' Kathy placed the last of the suitcase into Ben's old room. He remembered this house to be the best decision of his life. He and Jay moving into this house, bigger than they concluded and exploring the world together. Then Donna moved in, as well as Abi. Memories flooding the place. Though it did no good to Ben nonetheless. It made Ben feel more lonely than he actually was.   
It was 4 people living in a house together, 4 kids exploring their young youth. How'd it narrow to one? Two left, ones dead and the other is isolated. How a year can change everything. 

It wasn't the most painfullest thing being basically kicked out of a house you were so used to calling home. It was more painful that his mother barely noticed him anymore. She owns her own night club now, topping over the cafe. Business always in the way for her to actually get a chance to chat with her son. Ben wanted, no needed, to complain about it. Take his mother out for once, at least be able to greet her. But he didn't, and he never will. He's a selfish person, Ben. Though, he won't hold back his loved ones just because of his petty feelings.

:::

No friends, no family and most importantly, no emotions. He barely goes to his businesses anymore, whats the point? What is he working towards, what is he needing to be there for? Money? No, he doesn't need that. He needs help? No, he needs love. He needs to be proven hes lovable again.   
There's only one thing, one thing proving to him to be trusting. Proving to believe there's still something living inside of him. Alcohol is very kind, very trusting and lovable once you get to know it. Once you get locked onto it, the feelings it drapes away, why let it go? For weeks, for days and for hours. Ben doesn't feel empty, doesn't feel dead inside. He feels things, emotions he's forgot was there. 

Everyday, Ben would walk home with bags full of the toxic liquid. He'd drink, wake up and overflow the fluids still in his system. He became an alcoholic, and no one was there to watch. Ben despised how no one cared, no one gave it another glance. He tried to hide himself, drinking indoors so no one can see him break. But why bother? Who cares, who actually feels sorrow for Ben Mitchell?

The next day around 8pm, Ben trotted into the Vic, an ancient landmark to the victims of the walford curse. Ben smiled at his smug comment.   
He leaned on the counter and lifted his legs onto a stall, sheepishly looking behind the bar at someone unfamiliar. He had a retro bronze hair, blue glistening eyes and big, round ears. He was tall, much more taller than Ben first realised. The man noticed the male's staring, revealing a comforting smile at Ben before he strolled over, leaning on the bar wood. ''What can i get ya?''

The voice was cheery, soft spoken and fulled with okayness? Ben could envy that, the sounding of his happiness. So spiteful he had become, others peoples happiness making him sick. ''Vodka lemonade, mate.'' His voice came out more of a groan then he wanted, his voice sounding like he hasn't spoke in 4 years.   
The young chap nodded, heading over to do Ben's order, Ben pressing his money on the table. ''Ben Mitchell.'' Ben greeted the man, trying to make his voice seem lighter. The mans eyes peered over, his eyebrow raising before he shook his head and chuckled. ''Uh, sorry! I'm Callum Highway.''  
Ben nodded, somehow feeling more comforted. Callum placed the glass besides Ben, giving his a shy smile. ''I haven't seen you around, you new?'' Callum was hesitate before he nodded. ''I haven't seen you around here either, after everything i heard about ya.'' Ben's eyes jolted up, his head titling in confusion. ''What does that mean?''

Callum immediately regretted what he said, letting off a nervous chuckle. ''Ah, no! I-I just heard alot about the 'Mitchells'.'' Callum assured, bunny fingering the word 'Mitchells'. Ben nodded faltering, his eyes lingering over Callum's.   
After some awkward silence, both men just starring at each other, Ben glanced down at his fingers. ''Another customer mate.'' Callum raised a brow before peering around, a customer waiting to be served. ''Uh, excuse me..'' Callum stirred, walking over to the other man waiting to be served.

Ben rolled his eyes, gulping down his drink before reasoning with himself. He could get drunk and wake up laying in dog shit, or he could head home and drink there, drown in his pain. However, Ben decided he couldn't care less. So with that, he pressed another note onto the bar. ''Another.'' Callum glanced over before giving an awkward smile and doing as Ben requested.

:::

''You've had enough.'' Callum stated, crossing his arms as Ben gurgled his throat, giving Callum a sheepish and smug smile. ''I've only begun!!'' Callum exhaled a breathe before glaring holes into Bens face. ''You should head back home, do you want me to call a family member or something?''

''I-I'm fine! I-I'm fucking fantastic, look!! Do i look troubled?!'' 

''Family member it is.'' Callum went to turn around before Ben collided his fist with the bar. ''I ain't got no family, little b-bitch! I, yes me, j-just want fun!! Ever heard of that t-tight ass?'' 

''You're drunk.''

''Wow, S-Sherlock! W-What the hell would we d-do without you?!'' Callum scoffed. ''You ain't being served here, Ben. Your in a state.'' Ben scowled, throwing more money out his pocket. ''One more! Just one more, y-yeah?'' Callum shook his head firmly. 

''Please..''

''I don't want to kick you out.''

''T-Then don't! I-I can be ya Watson if ya want!'' Ben winked, his smug smile plastered over his face. ''Ben!'' Callum was getting impatient.  
''I-I'll go home and drink anyway!'' Ben confessed, giving Callum a childlike giggle. ''Go home and rest.'' Ben nodded before sticking his tongue out at Callum. ''Make me!''  
Callum strolled over to the other side of the bar, grasping at Ben's shoulder and leading him outside, despise of his protest and whines. ''Help! H-Hes throwing me in a white van!'' The other pub members raised an eyebrow before returning back to what they were doing originally. ''Pricks the lot of them! You could be served for assault, ya know?'' Callum rolled his eyes, stepping onto the nights ground. ''Don't test me, Highpay!'' Callum bit back a smile before he shook his head. ''Its Highway.''   
Ben gave Callum a quizzed look, like he was confused at Callum's comment. Callum could almost hear the clogs working inside his brain.   
''I knew that! Highway! T-Thats what i said, don't try and fool me!'' Callum dropped Ben's arm, crossing his own arms and giving Ben a small smile. ''You need to get home and get some rest.''  
''What I need is to call the police on yooou!'' Ben poked a finger at Callum's chest. ''You first a-assaulted me, threw me into the pavement and then try to m-manpi.. M-man.. Ma..'' Callum rolled his eyes again. ''Manipulate?''

''Yeah! Y-Yeah that! I feel violated!'' Ben pressed his hand against his chest, stumbling back a little before doing an over dramatic pose. ''You still need rest.'' Ben huffed his cheeks before clicking his tongue. ''Sleep is for the weak!! A-And i am v-very weak!'' Ben stated, yawning at the end of his sentence. ''Home.'' Ben nodded sleepily before recoiling back to his drunk state. ''I-I'm fine! Trust me!! Me, i'm fine! I'm alive, i'm fit and i'm hella spicy!'' Callum let out a soft chuckle before rolling his eyes playfully. ''Alright.''   
Ben stumbled to his house, giving Callum a big wave before fumbling with his keys. Callum went back to work.


End file.
